A Gift For Morticia
by jyvonne13
Summary: Gomez gets Morticia a gift that they're both able to get some fun out of. We all know these two lovers live to torture each other. What does he get her and how many awkward situations does it put them in?
1. A New Gift

**Back at it again with another Gomez and Morticia story. Gomez's gift is quite questionable and the adventures that they have with it are as well. It's an M rated story, but it's a fun M rated story. And if that doesn't bother you and you're curious to know what the heck Gomez bought, then read on.**

A New Gift

Morticia was in the library at the Addams family house looking through the shelves. The storm that raged outside over the past few hours had calmed to a light hushed rain. The house was alive with Lurch's piano music and the sounds of their three children playing could be heard down the hallway.

The door opened and a smile immediately lit her face when her husband entered the room.

"Darling!" she said excitedly.

Gomez went over to her and pulled her into his arms for a loving kiss. "Tish."

"I've missed you so much my love."

"I've missed you too beautiful," he said. He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "A day without you is torture." He'd been working for most of the day and went to a meeting that afternoon. It was now 7:30 in the evening and he was incredibly happy to finally be with his beautiful wife.

"I'm so glad you're here now," she said running her fingers across his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

Morticia turned back to the shelf. "I'm looking for a book of hexes," Morticia said. "Wednesday wants to paralyze Pubert and Pugsley. I know I have a book with that in it somewhere...ah! Found it!" She pulled a book off the shelf with a baphomet and a pentagram on the front.

"That'll be fun," Gomez said. "I got you something Tish." That was part of the reason he had been out so late, he was getting Morticia a gift.

"What is it?" she said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She put the book aside and took the box. When she opened it she wasn't quite sure what it was. In it was a small metal device and a remote control. "What is it dear?"

"This is a vibrator," he said pointing to the metal thing. "And this," he said pointing to the remote, "is the control. You put the vibrator in you and I can turn it on from wherever I am...whenever I want," he said with a wink.

Morticia was getting more excited by the second. Leave it to Gomez to come up with something so creative. "I love it," she said placing a kiss on his lips. "Should I put it in now?"

"Can I do it?" he said sensually.

She kissed him again. "Of course."

He lay her down on the couch behind them, pulled off her dress, and pulled off her lace black panties. Instead of just simply putting the vibrator in her, he took the opportunity to tease her. She let out a soft whimper as he ran his fingers over her entrance and then slipped a finger into her. He watched excitedly as her face morphed into one of pleasure and he moved his finger in and out of her. He leaned down and took his first taste of her. He brushed his tongue over her slowly letting her moans and her breathing gradually speed up. After letting her cum, her hot liquids pouring out of her into his mouth, he removed his fingers and easily slid the vibrator into her. Once it was in securely, he moved over top of her and placed a deep kiss on her lips. "You're absolutely delicious cara mia," he said.

She gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They got up off the couch and Morticia put her panties back on. She picked up the book and they walked towards the door. Halfway there, she let out a gasp as she felt a rumbling sensation in her abdomen and it felt _good_. After a few seconds it stopped. She looked back at Gomez who was standing with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He reached out and held her hand and they walked out to the living room with everyone else.

Morticia handed Wednesday the book. "Here you go dear. It's on page 40."

"Thank you," Wednesday said giving her brothers a wicked smile.

Morticia and Gomez said in their usual chairs by the fireplace. Gomez lit a cigar and settled himself with a book on trains and Morticia picked up her knitting to finish a sweater she was making for her father when her family came over for dinner the next day. Lurch continued to play the piano, his own rendition of "Spooky Scary Skeletons." Pugsley and Wednesday sang a few lines of the song with Pubert who was at the phase in his three-year-old life where the littlest of things fascinated him and this was one of them. The way he excitedly sang the song made Gomez and Morticia laugh.

Suddenly there was an explosion from upstairs rattling the house.

"Ah!" Mama exclaimed from the corner of the room. The cauldron she was mixing potions in was started to steam and bubble over.

"What did you do?" Gomez said.

"Festers explosion knocked all of the cyanide into it!" She picked up the cauldron and started to run across the room to the door. "Out of the way! This thing is going to blow!"

Wednesday pulled Pubert out of the way before she could step on him. A few seconds later they heard the back door open and close.

Fester came into the room. "Why is Mama in the backyard blowing stuff up?"

"You made her potion boil over," Pugsley replied.

"Whoops," Fester said. "Well anyway kids, I wanna show you these new dynamite caps…"

Gomez stopped listening and became more focused on Morticia. She was so perfect with her hair cascading around her beautiful face that was intently focused on finishing up her sweater. He thought about her succulent body and the taste of her lovely vagina. He thought about her reaction when he turned on the vibrator. Just the thought of it turned him on. He reached into his pocket, pressed the button, and observed her immediate reaction.

Her body went rigid for a moment then she started to squirm in her seat. Her eyes locked with his and he looked over his book giving her a knowing smirk. As the seconds wore on, the vibration started to feel even better.

Suddenly the intensity grew. She realized Gomez was able to keep turning it up. She gripped the arm of her chair. She was trying to be subtle and not draw the attention of the rest of the family but she was close to an orgasm.

Gomez continued to watch her. She was shaking now, biting her lip, holding the arm of the chair with her left hand tightly. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Why hadn't he bought one of these sooner?

He turned up the intensity again. It was her undoing.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had done as all the heads in the room turned to her. The vibration had suddenly stopped but her vagina was still pulsing.

"Are you okay Morticia?" Fester asked.

"Yes Tish, are you okay?" Gomez said with a devilish grin.

"I'm fine," she said catching her breath. "I promise."

"Okay," Fester said. Everyone returned to their activities but Gomez and Morticia looked at each other knowingly for another few minutes before turning back to their things.

About 20 minutes later, after spending more time fantasizing about Morticia than paying attention to his book, Gomez glanced up at the cracked grandfather clock across the room and saw that it was now 8:30. "Pubert, time for bed," he said.

"No!" Pubert cried starting to throw a tantrum.

Wednesday and Pugsley stifled laughs while Gomez and Morticia sighed. After Wednesday and Pugsley, they were very immune to tantrums by now. Pubert realized he was getting no reaction from anyone and his cries subsided.

Morticia walked over and picked him up. "Are you done my little demon?"

He yawned in response.

"I know you're tired, time for you to go to bed."

"I'll take him querida," Gomez offered.

Morticia gave Pubert a kiss and handed him to his father. She gave Gomez a kiss too and then resumed her knitting.

Suddenly the vibration started again, immediately more intense than before. She let out a gasp and nearly dropped her sweater. It felt _amazing_. She was practically convulsing. "Mmmm…" She was biting her lips trying not to moan out loud.

However, Fester seemed to notice again. "Morticia, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Trust me, I'm fine," she said casually. She was absolutely _not_ fine. She quickly stood up this time dropping her sweater on the floor. "I'm going to go check on Gomez, I'll be right back."

She ran out of the room quickly and went for the stairs to get to her husband but she didn't get that far before gripping onto the bannister as she came.

Gomez, watching her from the top of the stairs, walked down to her and turned the vibrator off. Once he got next to her, he placed a deep kiss on her lips. "I take it you like your gift."

"Shut up and kiss me mon cher."


	2. Parent Teach Conference

Parent Teacher Conference

The next morning, Gomez woke up with Morticia wrapped around him still fast asleep. He held her close and kissed the top of her head while he ran his fingers up and down her leg.

Needless to say, their night had been _hot_. As if Morticia wasn't already a sexual deviant and always down for an incredibly hot, erotic night, using the vibrator throughout the evening seemed to further increase it. As soon as Wednesday and Pugsley went to sleep, she practically dragged him to their bed, tore their clothes off within seconds, and what followed was a long and incredibly steamy night. If a vibrator he could control could make Morticia like this, he wished he had bought one sooner.

She started to stir next to him and he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him: his messy hair, his defined chest fully exposed under the blankets, and a smile on his face and eyes full of love for her. Her heart filled with joy at the sight.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing as her because the next thing she knew he pulled her face to his and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Immediately she was as turned on as she was last night and climbed on top of him trying to ride him again.

He broke their kiss for a moment and smirked. "Geez Tish, that vibrator really did something to you, didn't it?"

She giggled. "I can't help it dear." She placed kisses along his jaw. "You're so perfect, and sexy." She kissed his lips. "Mon sauvage."

Her French was what always did him in. They had to leave the house soon and he knew that, but they could be a little late to the parent teacher conference. He entered her and they continued what they started last night.

A few hours later they arrived at Wednesday and Pugsley's school for parent teacher conference day. The kids were out for the day and instead the school was crawling with parents. As usual they stuck out like sore thumbs not only with their dark clothes but also the fact that they walked close to each other and held hands and exchanged kisses every now and then. Most other parents didn't do that and they found it odd.

They walked down the hallway and found that Pugsley's science project was in display in one of the windows. Another parent was looking at it as well. "This is impressive," he said. "I can't believe a child did this."

"Pugsley inherited his love of chemistry from his Uncle Fester," Gomez said proudly. "He's been doing things like this around the house since he was a toddler."

" _Your_ child did this?" the parent said shocked.

"He sure did," Morticia said.

"Wow...I wish I could get my son motivated to do this well in school. Good for you." He walked off.

The two continued down the hallway to Wednesday's classroom. Outside of the room there were poems from the students on a board. Morticia spotted Wednesday's that was about death and horror. "Look Gomez, Wednesday wrote this one."

Gomez read it. "It's exquisite!"

Another couple was reading the poems. "That one is so dark," the woman said. "I wonder why a child would write that."

"Wednesday finds death fascinating," Morticia replied still fascinated by the poem. "She's been getting a lot of inspiration from Edgar Allen Poe lately."

The woman still didn't seem convinced. "I don't know what I'd do if my child was writing such creepy things."

"What else can you do but encourage her talent?" Gomez said happily. "She's got fantastic rhyme and meter for an eleven-year-old. I'm endlessly impressed by her work."

The teacher stuck her head out the door. "Mr. And Mrs. Addams?"

The two went into the room and sat in the chairs in front of the teachers desk.

"How are you today, Ms. Bunker?" Morticia said.

"Alright I guess, and yourself?"

"Fantastic," Gomez replied. "We saw Wednesday's poem out there. It looks like she's doing well."

"Oh yes, Wednesday has wonderful grades. She's at the top of the class in all of her subjects. What I'm more concerned about is the content of her creative work."

"Why is that?" Morticia asked, worried that something was wrong.

"All of her stories and art projects are about death and murder," Ms. Bunker said.

"What's wrong with death and murder?" Gomez asked.

"Death and murder provided endless inspiration," Morticia replied. She laced her fingers in Gomez's hand and before she could say anything else, she felt the familiar vibration again. She glanced at Gomez who was casually engaged in conversation with Ms. Bunker about the merits of death and murder. Surely he was fine with allowing her to fall apart in the middle of a parent teacher conference.

The conversation quickly drifted away from her attention and the vibration started to become more intense. She twitched and fidgeted in her seat, trying to keep a straight face but as Gomez slowly turned it up it started to become impossible. He was now playing with her making the intensity go up and down at random times. She bit her lips trying desperately to not say anything.

"I just feel like…" Ms. Bunker glanced at her. "Mrs. Addams, are you okay?"

"Completely fine," Morticia managed to say. She looked at Gomez again, giving him a pleading look, and he turned it off still not breaking his poker face.

A few minutes later they exited the room to find Pugsley's classroom

"You're evil!" Morticia said to him.

He kissed her cheek. "I know." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Your self control is impeccable querida."

"And your desire to torture me is unreal."

"Aw Tish, you know you love it," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Sure...mon cher."

Now it was her turn to look triumphant as Gomez immediately held her close and started to kiss her. "Cara mia, you spoke french! You're absolutely divine querida! So beautiful, so perfect, so…!"

He noticed the couple walking past them looking at them in shock and he pulled himself together. He noticed Morticia smirking at him. "Well, you torture me too Tish."


	3. Family Dinner

Family Dinner

Later that evening, Morticia's parents and sister Ophelia would be coming over for dinner. It was her father's birthday and Lurch was preparing a special dinner for them all.

Her family coming to dinner didn't excite her very much. She had always been somewhat of the black sheep of her family, they never really saw eye to eye. Her parents were prim and proper and never understood why she preferred to have her house decorated like a "haunted house." And Ophelia was of course prissy and way too girly for Morticia's taste.

Despite their differences, it was nice to see her family every now and then. And since it was her father's birthday she would especially make sure the night went off without a hitch.

The children were in the living room playing with Wednesday's spiders. Any other time she would have let them continue, however Morticia knew that as soon as one of her family members saw a tarantula, especially her mother and Ophelia, all hell would break loose.

"Put the spiders away for now my darlings," she said. "You know they'll give grandma and aunt Ophelia a heart attack if they see them."

"Even the small one?" Wednesday said.

"Yes, even the small one. You can play with the spiders again after they leave."

Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be them. Hurry up and put the spiders away and come say hello."

She went off to greet her parents and sister and Gomez came into the living room as Wednesday and Pugsley were putting the spiders away.

"What are you doing?"

"Mom said to put away the spiders," Pugsley said.

"Good call," Gomez said imagining how the Frump's would react to the tarantulas.

"Uh oh," Wednesday said.

"What?" Pugsley said.

"I can't find Roberta!"

The kids started to crawl around the floor frantically searching for the largest spider and Gomez put out his cigar and bent down to help. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"I don't know dad, spiders are fast," Pugsley said.

"We've got to find her!" Wednesday said full of worry for her precious spider. "We just have to!"

Gomez gave her a comforting hug. "We'll find her my little dark angel, I promise. Just keep looking."

A few minutes later Morticia came in with everyone else and they were confused to see Gomez and the kids crawling around the floor.

"Um, hello," Mrs. Frump said.

"What are you doing?" Ophelia asked.

Wednesday and Pugsley weren't sure if they should tell them they lost a spider but Gomez stood up and spoke for them. "We're playing a new game. But don't worry about that now, how are all of you? Happy birthday Mr. Frump."

"Merci Gomez," Mr. Frump said.

Morticia gave her husband a questioning look and Gomez gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come sit," Gomez said. "Lurch will be finished with dinner in a little while."

They sat around on the couches and started talking. Gomez bent down to Wednesday and Pugsley. "Did you find it?" he whispered.

"No," Wednesday said tearfully.

Gomez kissed her forehead. "She's in here somewhere, don't worry…"

All of a sudden Ophelia screamed.

"Ophelia, darling, what's wrong?!" Mr. Frump said.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Ophelia said. As she flailed around, the spider landed on Mrs. Frump's skirt and she immediately paled and started to scream wildly.

"There's Roberta!" Wednesday said. She went over to her grandma and picked up the spider.

"Oh my…!" Mrs. Frump said clutching her heart.

"Well what do you know," Gomez said as he casually lit another cigar.

"I can't believe you let your children play with spiders!"

"Don't worry mother, it must have just gotten misplaced…" Morticia said.

"Of all the crazy things, I swear…!"

"How about we do something fun?" Gomez said trying to change the subject. "Tish, how about you play something on the piano for us querida?"

"I'd love to," Morticia said, eager to get her mother's mind off the spider. She went over to the grand piano across the room and Gomez leaned against it as she decided what to play.

"Don't play anything dark and creepy this time," Ophelia said. "Play something nice."

Gomez placed a kiss on Morticia's lips. "Play whatever you want cara mia."

She have him a grateful look and began to play one of her favorite songs that was in fact quite "dark and creepy" but she enjoyed it.

As she played, she began to get lost in the music, when suddenly she felt a familiar vibration.

"Why'd you stop playing Morticia?" Mr. Frump asked.

She realized she had become distracted. She glanced at Gomez who was in his same position smoking his cigar giving no indication that anything was amiss but she noticed his hand was in his pocket.

"Sorry, um, just forgot the next part. Hold on," she said trying to gather her thoughts enough to continue playing. The vibration was getting more intense by the second and it was extremely difficult to concentrate on the song. She was practically shaking in her seat as she tried her hardest to maintain a straight face and not say anything.

After what seemed like a million years she finished playing the song and everyone else applauded.

Lucky for her, Lurch came into the room. "Dinner."

Gomez turned off the vibrator and she stood up on shaking legs. He put his arm around her waist and even that was enough to cause an explosion of nerves. When he kissed her she nearly collapsed. Afterwards, she leaned on his as they followed everyone else to the dining room thinking about how much she needed him to ease the friction she was feeling.

They sat at the dining room table for dinner, joined by Mama and Fester, and began to have a nice conversation while they ate the food Lurch jad prepared for them. Morticia had nearly forgotten about the incident at the piano by now but Gomez didn't. He enjoyed watching Morticia squirm and the idea of having such control over her really turned him on.

Ophelia was telling some kind of story but Gomez was hardly listening. His focus was more on Morticia. He couldn't resist reaching into his pocket and turning the vibrator on again. He loved seeing her reactions to it.

"Ah!" she exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth realizing that everyone was staring at her. Gomez resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Morticia, mon enfant, are you okay?" Mr. Frump said.

"Oui, papa," Morticia said.

As if seeing her succumb to the vibrator wasn't enough! "Tish, you spoke French!" Gomez exclaimed as he kissed her hand up her arm.

On top of the vibrator turning her on so much, Gomez's lips sent a jolt of warmth through her veins everywhere they touched. Practically panting now, it was extremely difficult to resist the urge to pounce on him. "Mon cher…" she said in more of a sensual tone than she meant to.

Suddenly she realized how far this was getting and she gently removed him from around her.

"I'm okay, honestly," she said to her concerned looking family.

Gomez turned off the vibrator sensing that they were going to far. He made a mental note to use it again later and instead put his hand in hers until Lurch brought out the cake.

"Let's start opening your presents," Morticia said after everyone had enough cake.

"Aw you didn't have to get me anything," Mr. Frump said modestly.

"Nonsense, come on," Morticia said leading them to the living room. She gave him his sweater that she had finished that morning.

"It's beautiful Morticia, merci mon enfant," he said.

He opened his gifts from the rest of the family and they then settled themselves talking about more things.

Gomez couldn't resist the urge to turn on the vibrator on just once more.

Sure enough it sent Morticia reeling. She tried to be calm, she tried to ignore it and act normal, but soon she just couldn't stand it anymore. Finally she stood up. "I'll be right back everyone. I have to, um, I have to go get something."

She darted out of the room and once she was in another one of the sitting rooms, she collapsed onto the couch. She was full on moaning now, the orgasm crashed over her and another one loomed close behind. She lay on the couch rubbing herself, needing to ease the friction. She needed something, she needed her husband.

Gomez entered the room, and was pleased to see what he had walked in on. Seeing his wife on the couch falling apart under his control was the hottest sight he had ever witnessed. And sure enough, he couldn't resist the urge to cause her even more pleasure.

He locked the door behind him, the rest of the family would be able to wait while we gave his wife a few more orgasms.

Once he approached her he turned off the vibrator and she whimpered in disappointment. At least until he pushed up her dress, snatched her panties off, and took the vibrstor out then proceeded to pleasure her with his tongue. She threw her head back and let out moan after moan as she sure enough brought her to another orgasm.

As he kissed her lips afterwards she desperately began to undo his pants but to her frustration, he wouldn't enter her.

"Gomez…"

"You have to be quiet Tish," he said, the look on his face reflecting his pride and amazement at making Morticia so horny. "If not, someone will interrupt us."

"I promise I will mon cher," she said running her hands down his chest as she spoke.

Sure enough, he fell apart at the sound of her French. He sank into her and proceeded to give her several more orgasms.

Afterwards, they pulled themselves together and readjusted their clothes.

"That was amazing darling," Morticia said as she smoothed her hair.

He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest for a moment. "I see the vibrator was a good idea."

She smirked. "You know just how to make a woman feel good."

They made their way to the door. "Do you think they missed us too much?"

He kissed her nose. "I doubt it."


End file.
